La vie nous réserve parfois d'étrange surprise
by margote
Summary: de fausse jumelles vont apprendre une terrible nouvelle. c'est à partir de ce moment que leur vie changea, elles vont apprendre plus tard que les mythes peuvent être réels... vampires, loups... attention il y aura des couples inattendus...
1. PROLOGUE

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Nous faisons notre première fic à deux, cela à commencer en cours d'histoire on a cru que s'était un délire mais on a décidé de continuer…**

**Disclamer : tous les personnages appartienne à SM.**

**Nous sommes deux auteurs :**

**Amandine : je suis inscrit sur le site et je fais déjà une histoire mais celle-là c'est ma première avec des vampires, des loup et d'autre êtres étrange que vous allez découvrir en lisant cette fic…**

**Margot : pour moi c'est ma première fic on a beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors on espère que cela vous plaira. **

* * *

**Prologue :**

Enfin voilà le grand jour est arrivé. Le moment tant attendu par tout le monde, pendant que les humains vaguent à leurs occupations habituelles c'est –à- dire regarder la télé, sortir en boîte, dormir… ils ne se doutaient pas qu'une bataille se prépare…une bataille qui déterminera le futur de tous. Les deux camps adverse étant prêt, appréhendèrent ce moment qui aurait pu pensait que cela allait tourner comme ça ?

Tout commença quand …

* * *

ALORS QU'EN AVEZ-VOUS PENSEZ ?

Intéressant ?

Si vous aimez bien on poste demain sinon tant pis….

Bis à tous…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous.**

Donc voici la suite.

Dîtes-le franchement si vous aimez ou pas pour savoir si on la continue car sur papier on a déjà écrit une dizaine de chapitre voir plus mais si vous n'aimez pas on arrêtera.

* * *

Chapitre : 1

POV Angéla

Moi Angéla SLONE et ma sœur jumelle Kim sommes en route pour la ville qui soit disant passant paraît paumer. Même le nom montre que cette ville n'est pas connue qui appellerait sa ville Forks. Ma sœur était donc au volant et moi j'essayée de guider ce qui était loin d'être facile puisque nous nous mettions jamais d'accord. Mais bon après avoir tourné en rond pendant ¼ d'heure nous sommes arrivais dans cette petite ville qui semblait triste et sans vie. Puis je demandai à ma sœur :

Kim elle se trouve où notre maison ?

Donc nous sommes arrivées à forks regarde on m'a donné le plan avec l'adresse de la maison, elle devrait se situer … euh là

Elle me désigna une maison dessinée sur le plan

Elle est entourée par la forêt ? lui demandais-je étonnée

Oui c'est génial non ? comme sa on n'aura pas de voisin chiant on sera juste entouré de la nature. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Kim était toujours aussi enjoué, elle voyait toujours le bon coté des choses.

Si tu le dit, moi je dirais plus qu'on va avoir du mal à circuler avec tous ces arbres.

Tout comme ma sœur j'étais plutôt de nature enjoué mais beaucoup moins qu'elle.

Je continuai à guider jusqu'à notre arrivé à notre « nouvelle maison »

Je m'empressai de sortir de la voiture, puis je me mis à regarder partout autour de moi. C'était magnifique la maison se marier si bien avec la nature. Rien qu'en la regardant une sensation de bien-être m'envahis et en regardant le visage de ma sœur je compris que c'était la même chose pour elle. Sans même prendre la peine de vider nos affaires de la voiture nous partîmes visiter la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la salle à manger elle était dans les tons blanc et argent. Les objets qui décorait la salle sont très anciens on pouvait comprend qu'ils s'étaient passés de génération en génération. Il y avait aussi la cuisine et le salon au rez-de-chaussée qui restait accorder à la salle à manger tout était en ancien (normal vu que cette maison appartenais à notre arrière-grand-mère) la seule chose qui changeait c'était les couleurs des pièces. A l'étage se trouvait des chambres qui était déjà pour la plupart décorées, elles étaient tous spacieuses et disposé d'une salle de bain. Seule deux de ces chambres n'étais pas décorées nous décidâmes donc que se serai nos chambres à Kim et à moi, les autres serviraient pour nos invités. Nous voulions décorer nos chambres seules pour créer notre petit monde. Nous finîmes de visiter la maison et commencèrent à ranger nos affaires c'est alors que nous tombâmes sur une photo, une photo de nous et de nos parents…

Flash back

C'était le jour de notre 16éme anniversaire. Ma sœur et moi étions très excitées. Nous avions découvert que nos parents voulaient organiser une fête surprise et ne voulant pas gâcher leur joie Kim et moi faisions comme si nous n'étions pas au courant. Ils nous envoyèrent faire du shopping surement pour qu'ils puissent tout préparer. Après avoir dépensé notre argent dans les boutiques Kim et moi échangions nos cadeaux comme à notre habitude, je lui avais offert un livre qu'elle voulait lire depuis longtemps et des menottes en fourrure rouge (margot : « n'est-ce pas amandine »)(amandine « et chut faut pas le dire »), c'était un petit délire entre nous elle me croyait pas capable de lui en acheter et il ne faut jamais me défier. Elle, en échange m'avait offert un magnifique bracelet en or. Quand il fut 4h nous décidâmes de rentrer chez nous pensant qu'ils avaient eut assez de temps pour tout préparer. Mais en arrivant chez nous tout étaient sombres, éteint me doutant de rien je me retournai vers ma sœur et lui dis en souriant

N'oublie pas d'être étonné !

Oui, oui je sais

Pour être étonné on l'était en rentrant dans notre maison nous n'avions pas eut le droit au « SURPRISE » que l'on attendait juste a une table à moitié décoré et personne dans la maison. Puis notre étonnement se changea en inquiétude. Je demandai alors à ma sœur

Tu crois que c'est une blague ?

Elle est de mauvais goût si c'est une blague.

On entendit la sonnette de la porte retentirent.

Je partis ouvrir la porte, c'était la police pourquoi était-elle là ?

Mlle stone ? demanda t-il

Oui ?

Notre inquiétude augmenta.

Je suis désoler de vous l'apprendre comme sa et le jour de votre anniversaire, mais vos parents sont décédés.

Fin du flash back

Enfin sorti de mes triste pensée je remarquer que j'avais pleuré. Essuyant mes larmes je regardai ma sœur et compris qu'elle avait pensait à la même chose que moi bien qu'elle ne montrait pas sa souffrance. Ne voulant plus pensait à cela je décidai de faire le repas d'aujourd'hui

Aujourd'hui je fais le repas tu veux quoi ?

Qu'elle dure choix je te signal que pour le moment on a que des pâtes.

Va pour des pâtes alors !

Ahhh ! attend un peu c'est pour ça que tu tenais tant à faire le repas parce que c'est simple à faire ! avoue ! me dit-elle en riant

Fallait que t'y pense avant la c'est trop tard, lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Nous nous mirent à rigoler.

Après avoir mangé, je pris une douche ce qui me détendit, alla au salon regarder un film avec ma sœur puis au bout d'un moment je me sentis épuiser surement à cause du voyage, je partis donc me coucher et Kim fit de même. Je me mis dans mon lit, me retourna dans tous les sens, je n'arrivé pas à m'endormir depuis quelques temps je dormais très mal, mais au bout de quelque heure le sommeil pris le dessus et je m'endormie.

* * *

Donc voilà il n'y a pas trop d'action pour l'instant mais se n'est que le début…

Le Pov angéla a été écrit par margote et le prochain Pov sera écrit par Amandine se sera un Pov Kim.

Les idées ont étaient trouver en communs…

Bonne fête à tous…


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour les reviews cela fait plaisir que notre histoire vous plaise.

Alors voici la suite …

* * *

POV KIM.

_Je cours, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur, cela me fait peur. Je m'arrête et découvre que je suis entourée d'arbre, j'étais dans une forêt la nuit…_

_Au loin j'aperçu une lumière blanche éblouissant avec deux silhouette que je reconnu immédiatement, mes parents…_

_Je marche doucement vers eux mais je sens qu'on me retient, je me retourne mais je sens qu'on me retient. Je me retourne mais ne vit que la forêt à perte de vu…_

_Le silence était pesant, une ombre s'avança vers moi, au début je crus que c'était un gros ours mais quand la forme se rapprocha plus je compris que c'était en faîte un grand loup. Il me montrait ses dents s'avança de plus en plus et …_

TI-TI-TI-TI

Je me réveillais en sursaut et couverte de sueur, ça faisait une semaine que je faisais se cauchemar. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec Angéla car je ne veux pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

J'éteignis mon réveille qui n'arrêter pas de sonner de plus en plus fort. J'allais dans la salle de bain me préparer pour ma première journée de cours. Je mis des sous-vêtements assortis car on ne sait jamais (A : « n'est-ce pas Juline »), des chaussettes, un jean, un maillot noire comme le gilet puis je terminais par mes converses noir également.

Je pris mon sac de cours que j'avais préparé hier, puis descendit à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Angéla n'était pas encore là, il était 7h20, comme d'habitude on va être en retard.

Elle montra enfin le bout de son nez à 7h40.

- Salut, dit-elle joyeusement.

- Salut ! Alors, toujours lève tard à ce que je vois. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est notre premier jours de cours et j'aimerai que pour une fois on ne se fasse pas remarquer parce que madame n'arrive pas à se lever le matin.

- Oh ! Madame et de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui…constata-t-elle. Je prends juste un truc à grignoter et on y go.

-------

On s'installa dans la voiture, moi au volant et Angéla en copilote. Après 15 minutes de recherche on trouva enfin un bâtiment avec écrit dessus LYCEE DE FORKS.

Je réussis à trouver une place de parking un peu éloigné des bâtiments. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et entrâmes dans le lycée allant à l'accueil.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'accueil j'eu la mauvaise impression qu'on m'observer. Nous entrâmes au secrétariat, on vit une dame assez âgée assisse derrière son bureau entrain de ranger toute la paperasse.

- Hum, hum…toussa Angéla.

La femme nous regarda, je m'aperçu que son visage était marquer par le temps, elle avait des chevaux blancs et des yeux marron à vous glacer le sang.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voie grave.

- Bonjour nous sommes nouvelles et nous sommes venues chercher nos emplois du temps, répondit Angéla.

- Vos noms ? demanda la femme en soupirant.

- Kim et Angéla SLONE.

- Bon…attendez…

DRING ! DRING ! La cloche du lycée sonna…

- Ah ! les voilà, tenez. Maintenant filez en cours, répliqua la femme sèchement.

Après avoir pris nos emplois du temps nous sommes sortis vite fait du secrétariat. Nous comparions nos emploi du temps et remarquai qu'on avait quelques cours en communs, malheureusement nous n'avons pas cours ensemble pour les deux premières heures moi j'avais anglais et Angéla avait Italien.

Je me précipitais à ma salle pour ne pas être en retard, j'arrivais enfin dans ma salle. Le prof m'indiqua la place à l'avant dernier rang du côté de la fenêtre. En allant à ma place je sentis tout les regards sur moi mais n'y fit pas attention me concentrant sur mes pieds pour ne pas tomber. Une fois bien installer le cours débuta.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard pendant que tout le mondes écouter « attentivement » le prof, une personne entra sans toquer.

C'était un jeune homme tellement….tellement…beau non le mot n'est pas assez fort pour le décrire il était magnifique comme les acteurs qu'on peut voir au cinéma mais en mieux. Il était grand environ 1m80 vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste noire. Sa peau était mâte, ses cheveux noir allez parfaitement avec ses yeux couleur noisette. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de lui alors que lui ne me regarder même pas. Je le vis parcourir la salle des yeux, il regarda dans ma direction et commença à avancer…c'est pas vrai il m'a remarquer…il avance de plus en plus vers moi…je sens que je commence à rougir en le regardant encore plus. Je crois qu'il comprit que je le regardé car il me regarda bizarrement et tourna sa tête de droite à gauche. Il était encore plus proche de moi, je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer, que devrai-je lui dire s'il me parle ? Il s'avança encore et… il passa derrière moi pour s'installer à la place libre…juste derrière la mienne.

------------

Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. J'allais à mon cours de Littérature et

malheureusement l'homme qui avait occupé mais penser pendant les deux heures d'Anglais n'était pas avec moi.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle je croisais Angéla.

- Et on a cours ensemble, alors ? lui dis-je.

- Oui d'ailleurs, il faut que je te dise…

- Alors mesdemoiselles, c'est vous les nouvelles ? demanda une femme avec un air strict en coupant la parole à ma sœur.

- Euh…oui, répondit Angéla.

- Bon alors Mlle Slone Angéla installez-vous à côté de Mr Cullen. Et vous Mlle Slone Kim aller à côté de Mr Clearwater, répliqua sévèrement la femme en nous indiquant nos voisins de table.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle et je me mis à côté de euh …Mr Clearwater tranquillement.

- Salut moi c'est Seth.

- Euh…salut moi c'est Kim.

- Alors, comment trouves-tu Forks ?

Il me semblait sympa et trouvais qu'il faisait super jeune bien qu'il soit grand de taille.

- Euh…je n'ai presque rien vu pour le moment. Mais je dirais que c'est une ville calme.

- ça tu l'as dit, se serait d'un ennui mortel si je ne traînerai pas avec Jacob, Jared et la bande.

- Mr Clearwater puisque vous semblez vous croire assez malin pour ne pas suivre mon cours.

Sachez que vous venez de faire gagner à vos camarades et à vous-même une recherche à faire sur votre livre préférer. Vous serez en groupe de deux et me rendrai se document dans deux semaines.

On entendit dans la salle beaucoup de protestation. Puis Seth l'air de rien repris la parole.

- Oups, je me suis fait remarquer. Au faîte tu veux bien te mettre avec moi pour l'exposer ?

- Bah ! C'est que…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre car je ne voulais pas laisser tomber ma sœur.

- Allez, s'il te plait, me supplia-t-il avec des yeux de chiens battu.

- Bon d'accord, lui répondis-je en regardant ma sœur d'un air désolé.

Elle souffla puis en lisant sur ses lèvres j'aperçus qu'elle me disait « je te déteste » auxquels je ne pu que répondre « mais moi aussi je t'aime ». Un peu après la sonnerie retentît je sortis la première et attendit Angéla à la porte, toujours aussi longue celle-là. Seth me tendit un papier puis me dit :

- Tiens c'est mon numéro on s'arrangera pour l'exposer.

- Euh…OK…merci…

Il partit et se fut Angéla qui me fit face.

- Je te déteste tu sais ça ? me dit-elle.

- J'avais cru comprendre, lui répondis-je en souriant. Alors t'es avec qui ?

- On en parlera à la cantine.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine, prirent notre plateau ainsi que notre nourriture et enfin nous allâmes nous installer à une table libre.

- Bon faut que je te raconte…commença Angéla.

- Attends ! j'ai oublié les serviettes, m'exclamai-je.

Je parti les chercher au niveau des différentes sauces présenter quand en me retournant je fonçais dans quelqu'un et fit tomber les serviettes.

- Désolé, dis-je sans même regarder l'inconnu.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'inconnu en m'aidant à ramasser les serviettes qui m'avait échappé.

Je le regardais enfin et m'aperçu qu'il ne s'agissait du magnifique Apollon de se matin. Je remarquai que j'avais arrêté de respirer quand il me regarda bizarrement.

- Et…sa va ? me demanda-t-il apparemment inquiet.

- Euh…non…enfin…oui…euh…je…., répliquai-je rouge de honte.

Après cette superbe réplique, je partis précipitamment vers ma sœur. C'était la première fois que je pouvais lui parlais et j'avais tout fait rater, pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je me rassis en face de ma sœur.

- Tu vas enfin reprendre ta vie en main, me dit-elle toute joyeuse.

* * *

Alors, n'oubliez pas de nous dire se que vous en pensez…

A une prochaine fois…


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde.

Désolé pour le retard (Margot à était longue à recopier^^)

J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à nous en parler.

* * *

Chapitre 3

POV Angéla

- Bon alors faut que je te raconte, dis-je quand nous nous sommes installée à table.

- Attends j'ai oublié les serviettes.

Elle partit les chercher encore une bonne excuse pour ne pas m'écouter.

Je la regardai revenir quand elle se fit bousculer par quelqu'un. Il l'aida se qui la fit rougir puis elle se mit à bafouiller. Quand elle revint à notre table elle était visiblement gênée,la tête basse et tels que je la connais elle se traiter de tout les noms. J'étais contente cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça.

Flash black

Kim sortait avec un certain Anthony depuis 10 mois, je trouvais qu'il faisait tout deux un jolie couple. Aujourd'hui il devait l'emmener au restaurant pour fêter la saint- valentin. Elle en a de la chance, moi aussi je voudrais bien me faire dorloter malheureusement pour moi je n'avais pas de copain en ce moment. Kim partit pour son rendez vous quand à moi je partie faire du shopping pour me consoler. En rentrant j'entendis des sanglots provenant de la chambre de ma sœur, je me précipitai pour voir ce qu'elle avait, elle était là, allongée en travers du lit, la tête enfoui sur son oreiller. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui demanda :

- Kim, qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ???

Elle se releva, essuya ses larmes prit un oreiller qu'elle mit entre ses bras.

- C'est Anthony …

Elle se remit à pleurer.

- Après que l'on soit quitté tout les deux, je voulais faire une surprise à Anthony alors je suis partie directement chez lui. J'ai frappé à la porte mais personne ne répondait. La porte était ouverte alors je suis rentrée et j'ai entendu des bruits provenant d'en haut, je suis monté… les bruits s'intensifier je reconnue que cela venait de la chambre d'Anthony. La porte était fermée et… je… l'ai ouverte. Et je l'est vu …il était là nu derrière Cynthia qui était nu également et à quatre pattes.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle en repensant à tout ça. En temps normal j'aurais ri mais là sachant que son copain l'avait trompé avec l'une de ses meilleures amies ça m'avait vraiment énervé. Mais il fallait que je console Kim avant d'aller donner une bonne leçon à cette abrutit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne te mérité pas de tout façon

- Merci d'essayer de me réconforter mais…

- Attend tu crois que j'essayer de te consoler. Mais ouvre les yeux.

Kim me regarda d'un air confus

- Bah ! oui, tu te rappelle quand tu m'as dis que votre premières fois n'a durée que 20 seconde …

- 25, précisa-t-elle

- Oui, 25 et quand t'a relation commence ça c'est mal barré.

Cette réflexion l'a fit enfin rire.

- Tu verras tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux

Fin du flash black

- Tu vas enfin reprendre ta vie en main

- Hein !!

- Côté mec s'ailler t'es de nouveau amoureuse.

- Euh… n'importe quoi… ce n'est pas que tu pense, dit –elle en rougissant

- Mais, oui c'est ça et comment il s'appelle ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas.

- Oh bravo ! Très utile mais qu'est que je vais faire de toi ?

- Oh ! C'est bon tu ne devais pas me raconter ta journée.

- Ha ! Tiens ! Maintenant tu veux bien m'écouter, lui-je d'un ton ironique.

- Bon tu vas la raconter alors l'italien c'était comment ?

- Affreux et encore le mot est faible. Je suis allée en classe et le prof m'a placé à coté de Mike Newton et c'était la catastrophe. Il ma posé pleins de questions chiante puis il s'est mis à me draguer, ce n'était franchement pas très discret et le pire dans tout ça, il qui croit que je suis intéresser.

- Et c'est tout rien de plus intéressant ?

A cette parole je me souvenais du début du cour d'italien.

Flash back

Le cour d'italien avait commencé depuis un long moment quand quelqu'un se mit à entrer dans la salle sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Je le regardai et une sensation bizarre envahi mon corps une sensation de déjà vu pourtant en le regardant je ne vis qu'un homme d'une splendeur à vous en couper le souffle. Il était grand, brun, avait une peau très pâle, je m'attardai sur ses yeux il avait les yeux de couleur …rouge !!! Non c'est possible je dois rêver je fermis mes yeux quelque seconde pour les rouvrir juste après. Ses yeux avait changé de couleur maintenant ils étaient doré-ocre, je préfére l'autre couleur cela lui aller mieux.

Cette couleur m'intriguait aurais-je rêvé ?

Fin du flash back

- Angéla ! OUOU ! redescend sur terre ! alors rien de plus intéressant ?

- Hein… euh non rien d'autre.

- Ah !bon !répondit-elle visiblement déçu. Alors t'es avec qui pour le projet de littérature ?

- Mon voisin Emmett, lui a eu pitié de moi au moins !

- Oh ça va ! Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher tout le temps en plus je suis sur qu'il mourrait d'envie de te le demander.

- En faîte il me l'a demandé avant ton faux air désoler

Puis tout d'un coup on entendit.

- ANGE ! ANGE !

Je me retournai et vis Mike Newton avec tout un groupe qui s'avança vers nous.

- Ne m'appelle pas ange. Lui répondis-je froidement alors qu'il s'était assis a coté de moi

- Oh ! c'est bon c'est qu'un mignon surnom et c'est qui à coté de toi ?

- Ma sœur Kim, Kim voici Mike Newton

Pendant tout le repas Mike n'arrêter de me parler, j'en avais plus que marre de lui en plus de ça Kim n'arrêter de se moquer de moi, c'est ma sœur et elle me soutien même pas …

Je n'écoutais plus alors ce que disait Mike et me mit à regarder les élèves de la cantine quand mon regard s'arrêta sur des élèves à l'écart de tout le monde sur une table en rond. De ma place je réussis à voir tout ceux qui y étaient assis, parmi ces élèves se trouver Emmett je remarquai qu'il m'avait vu les regarder et il me fit un grand sourire que je lui retournai après avoir rougi.

Me demandant qui ils étaient je me retournai vers Mike et lui un joli sourire.

- Dit moi, c'est qui ces personnes, lui demandais-je en les montrant.

- Oh ! Ce sont les Cullen, Swan, les Hales et les Volturis. Elle s'est Rosalie Hales.

Il me montra une jeune fille blonde tout sortit sortie d'un magasine de mode.

- A coté c'est Alice Cullen. D'ailleurs elles sont bien proches ces deux là.

Il montra une jeune fille avec les cheveux courts. Elle me faisait penser a une petit lutin à sautillait partout sur sa chaise.

- Aprés il y a Jane venu depuis peu et …

Elle était blonde et on avait l'impression qu'elle était sur la défensive

- …elle est en couple avec Jasper Hales

Il était blond avec les cheveux bouclé, il semblait apaisait Jane quand il lui tenait la main.

- Apres c'est Edward ce mec je le déteste il se la joue de trop et n'accepte aucune avance des filles son meilleur potes c'est …

Edward était un jeune homme avec un certain charme, il avait les cheveux châtain avec des reflets roux.

-…celui d'à coté de lui, il s'appelle Jacob un conseil reste loin d'eux.

Le dénommé Jacob avait la peau plus matte que les autres mais elle rester claire

- A coté c'est Swan, Bella Swan elle est couple avec Emmett.

Vu la façon dont il l'avait dit on pouvait remarquer que quelque choses c'était passé entre ces deux là. Il avait du se faire jeter. C'était une jeune fille simple avec des cheveux bruns un peu ondulé. Je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec Emmett qui avait une carrure impressionnante, il me faisait penser à un gros nounours.

Je regardai en direction du la prochaine personne et remarqua que c'était l'homme de ce matin je descendis mon regard vers ses yeux rouge sang ??? Encore ! Je fermé les yeux avant de les rouvrir, ils avaient changé pour redevenir d'une couleur ocre. Je commence à être vraiment folle

- Et enfin Alec Volturi.

Je n'arrivais pas à d'attaché mon regard du sien, il avait les cheveux mi-long noir son regard m'était vraiment envoutant pourquoi je ne sais pas, peut-être à cause de leurs couleur, je ne sais pas …

- Ils font tous parti en quelque sorte de la même famille et il ne se mélange jamais au autres sauf avec Swan mais ça compte pas elle est avec Emmett

Dés qu'il eut finit il se remit à me draguer se qui provoqua un fou rire chez Kim. Je devais me vengeais, je parcourrai la cantine des yeux et enfin je vis le garçon qu'elle aimait bien. Je me mis à sourire ce qui étonna ma sœur

- Et sur lui tu peux me dire quoi ? demandais-je à Mike en désignant le jeune homme.

- Lui c'est Jared, il vit dans la forêt avec sa bande dans la réserve indienne. Ils ont même un lycée alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi sont-il venue ici ?? Et arrête d'essayer de me rendre jaloux sa marche pas !

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ?

- Alors tu viendras ?insista Mike

- Euh … quoi… où… ?

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté à la Push demain après les cours.

Oh non il faut que je trouve une excuse, je regardai Kim en la priant de m'aidait et mais elle me souffla à l'oreille.

- Non débrouille toi vengeance pour Jared.

- Hein ! Mais grâce à moi tu connais son prénom et quelque autre truc…

- Bon alors tu viendras ? me coupa Mike

- Ben… c'est que …

- Elle ne peut pas venir avec toi, elle est avec moi demain, dit quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vit…

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Qui est le garçon derrière Angéla ???

Bis à tous.

Margot et Amandine.


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre et nous espérons qui vous plaira.

Chapitre 4 :

Pov Angéla

Je me retournai et remarqua avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett Cullen.

- Désoler Mike mais elle et moi on va bosser ensemble sur un projet demain, pas vrai Angéla ?

- Euh… oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! Désolé je ne pourrais pas venir.

Puis la sonnerie retenti, Mike me demanda ce que j'avais comme cours.

- J'ai musique mais je ne pense pas que tu es se cours ! Répondis-je.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Kim le coupa.

- Oh ! Moi j'ai théâtre, on n'est pas ensemble. Bon ! On se rejoint à la voiture après les cours, ne soit en retard dit-elle en partant.

Mike voulut de nouveau parler mais cette fois-ci se fut Emmett qui le coupa.

- Viens avec moi je vais te montrer ta salle.

Je pris mes affaires et laissa en plan Mike pour rejoindre Emmett qui se dirigea vers Bella, l'embrassa avec passion avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Je te présente mon amour Bell's…euh… enfin Bella.

- Bonjour moi c'est Angéla, lui dis-je poliment.

Elle me fit un signe de la tête puis me dit :

- C'est toi qui es avec Emmett pour le projet de littérature ! Je te souhaite bonne chance parce que à part les magasines de sport il ne lit pas grand-chose dit-elle en rigolant.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit-il en faisant semblant de bouder.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Il forme un beau couple. En un sens je les enviés, je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ils s'aimaient. J'avais déjà eus des copains mais je ne l'ai aimais pas vraiment. Emmett me fit sortir de mes pensées en me posant une question.

- Tu lis quoi comme genre de livre ? Pitié ne me dit pas que t'aimes l'histoire à l'eau de rose.

- Non ce n'est pas trop mon style, dis-je en riant.

- A bon c'est quoi ton style ? demanda Bella visiblement intéresser.

- Je préfère le fantastique, mais mes livre préférer sont les livres de légendes.

Emmett eut un regard surpris mélanger à de l'inquiétude, mais cette inquiétude fut vit remplacer par de l'intérêt.

- A bon ! Ce n'est pas courant pourtant !

- Je sais mais je trouve que c'est merveilleux, imagine un peu que les sorcières, les fées … existe, cela donnerait à nos vie plus de piquant.

- Ah oui et si tu te retrouve nez à nez avec un vampire, tu feras quoi ? Tu crieras, tu t'enfuiras ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que tout les vampires soit mauvais c'est comme les humains y en a des bons et des mauvais. J'apprendrais à le connaître avant de le juger puis s'il est gentil je lui dirais : c'est super ! Tu dois ne pas t'ennuyer toi !

Emmett me regarda comme si j'étais folle et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que t'es génial, me dit-il en me reposant à terre en étant étonné. Tu es vraiment humaine ?

- Oui, je sais, tu dois me prendre pour une folle mais aussi loin que je me souvienne je suis bel et bien une humaine.

On arriva devant une salle, Emmett s'arrêta.

- Voilà c'est ici, on se voit demain après les cours ?

- Demain ? Ah oui merci pour m'avoir sortie des griffes de Mike.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-il en souriant.

Il prit la main de Bella, elle me sourie et me souhaita bon courage pour Mike. Je lui retourne son sourire et entre dans la salle.

Je regarde autour de moi mais n'aperçu personne, la salle était vide, il y avait des instruments de tout sortes, des violons, pianos, guitares …

Je me retourne encore une fois pour vérifier que personnes n'était entré, non toujours personnes. Je me saisi donc d'un violon. J'adorais jouer du violon c'était pour moi un moyen d'exprimer les sentiments qui n'arrivais pas à sortir et à m'évader dans mes pensées. Je me mis donc à jouer.

Je ne jouais jamais une musique défini, je préfère laisser mon esprit guider mes notes. Je me rappelle plus combien de temps je suis restée à jouer mais je remarque que quelqu'un m'écoutait j'avais alors arrêté pour voir la personne mais ne vit qu'une ombre s'éloigner. Je regardai l'heure et m'aperçut que cela faisait maintenant 1h30 que je jouais, il n'y avait toujours personnes. Je me demande si je ne m'étais pas tromper de salle, j'ouvre la porte et aperçu quelqu'un, c'était un Cullen, Edward si je me trompe pas.

- Eh ! Excuse-moi la salle de musique c'est bien celle là ?

Il me regarde bizarrement avant d'hocher la tête et de repartir.

Bon c'est la bonne salle, je me suis surement trompé d'horaires ? Je pris mon emploi du temps pour vérifier mais c'était la bonne heure, alors pourquoi il n'y avait personne ?

Une fille passe devant la salle.

- Attend ! Euh…bonjour je suis nouvelle et je voudrai savoir pourquoi il n'y a personne.

- L'option musique est spécial, on peut y jouer où l'on veut, si on a besoin d'aide une prof nous aide sinon on se débrouille seul.

- Ha ! Merci.

La demi-heure restante passa vite. Je me dirige vers la voiture et arrive avant que la sonnerie sonne.

J'attends ma sœur qui arrive 5 min après la sonnerie, elle était accompagnée de …c'est qui lui ? En tout cas elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

Plus ils se rapprochent de moi, mieux je comprends la situation, elle s'était trouvée un « Mike ».

- Aller ! Kim ! Dis oui s'il te plaît, dit le mec avec instance. Laisses-moi au moins te raccompagner.

Je voyais que Kim avait du mal à s'en débarrasser. Je décide de l'aider même si elle, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Dés qu'ils arrivent, je pris Kim par le bras.

- Oh ! Kim t'en a mis du temps ! Je t'avais dit de te presser on doit faire les courses et ne compte pas y échapper.

- T'es qui toi ? me répliqua le jeune homme.

- Je suis sa sœur Angéla et si tu veux bien nous excuser nous sommes pressées.

Il partit en colère.

- Ouf ! Tu m'as sauvé, il est vraiment trop collant. Maintenant je t'aiderais tout le temps avec Mike.

Elle me raconte son après-midi et me dit qu'elle avait rencontré une fille timide mais gentille du nom de Leah.

Après avoir fait les courses, nous sommes rentrées directement à la maison.

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Avez –vous des idées pour la suite ?

Bisous.

Amandine et Margot.


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou !!!

Voilà le chapitre 5, on sait on a un peu de retard mais on avait le bac blanc donc peu de temps pour poster..

En espérant que se chapitre vous plaise…

* * *

Chapitre 5

Pov Kim:

Je rentre à la maison et je repensai à ma journée. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce garçon me faisait autant d'effet.

- Je me change et je vais courir, dis-je à ma sœur.

Je me change en vitesse, prend mon I-pod et part courir dans les bois. J'aime courir cela me donne l'impression de me libérer de tout mes ennuies. Au bout de ¾ heure je me dis qu'il est temps de faire une pose alors je ralentis mon rythme et marche doucement. J'étais entourée d'arbres, tous plus grand les uns que les autres. À quelque mètre de moi j'aperçu un long rocher qui était mis en diagonale. Je m'allonge dessus et ferme les yeux, je sent le vent me caresser le visage, quelques bruits d'animaux autour de moi, cela m'apaise. J'ouvris mes yeux et vis une grosse silhouette s'éloigner de moi, je ne l'avais pas senti s'approcher mais apparemment il ne veut pas s'attaquer à moi . Sa forme à la taille d'un ours. Je décide de rentrer chez moi. C'est toujours tout droit, me dis-je dans ma tête. (ben oui faut éviter de se perdre et de se prendre un arbre^^).  
Il était 19h quand je suis rentrée, je pris une douche et fis mes devoirs, je faisais mon anglais quand ma sœur entra sans frapper

-je te préviens c'est à ton tour de faire à manger et tu vas pas te défiler.

- qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Murmurais-je .

- quoi ?

- non rien, je vais préparer le repas.

Je descends préparer une bonne petite raclette et une salade de fruit pour désert. Après avoir fini de manger Angéla et moi prîmes une tisane et regardâmes la télé. Vers 21h30 je monte dans ma chambre termine mes devoirs avant de me coucher. Quand je commence à m'endormir, j'entendis au loin un hurlement de loup et bizarrement cela m'apaisa.

Le lendemain matin Angel et moi avons maths en première heure mais je me suis retrouvée à coté d'une certaine…

- salut moi c'est Alice.

- Kim, répondis-je impressionné par sa bonne humeur.

- alors tu viens d'arriver ? Tu aime bien Forks ? Et le shopping ? Faudra y aller ensemble un jour si tu veux ?

Elle me regarda attendant visiblement une réponse, mais quelle question, elle en avait posé tellement.

- Oui je viens d'arriver, pour l'instant j'aime bien Forks. Le shopping ce n'est pas trop mon truc mais ma sœur adore alors si tu veux je pourrais lui en parler, répondis-je.

- d'accord mais tu viendras aussi, me dit-elle sur un ton n'acceptant aucun refus.

Le cours se passa bien, Alice était comment dire … très énergique.  
Ensuite j'avais BLP où j'étais à coté Angéla, puis philo à coté d'Alec Volturi, il ne m'adressa pas la parole de toute l'heure. Je rejoignis Angéla à la cantine, elle était à la même table qu'hier et malheureusement il y avait déjà Mike et sa bande. Angel semblait de plus en plus agacé par ce Mike. Je m'approchai de la table et vis la seule place restante était à coté de … oh! My god! Pourquoi j'ai autant la poisse. Doucement je ris et me place à coté de Tyler, mais à peine assise il se mit déjà à me draguer.  
- tu sais quoi Kim, il ya deux fille qui m'ont invité ( il semblait juger ma réaction mais y en avait aucune ) vendredi mais j'ai dit non car elles ne m'intéressées pas. Hé ! Oui, je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai des sentiments pour…

-Euh… j'ai oublié, mon prof voulais me voir pendant la pause désoler!  
Je m'enfuis le plus loin possible en laissant un regard à ma sœur qui me lança un regard noir voulant dire « traitresse », cette fois elle n'allait pas me pardonner facilement. J'entrai dans une pièce espérant être tranquille. Une fois la porte ouverte je vis Leah contre le mur et Seth devant elle, ses deux main de chaque coté de son visage.

- …si je te dis que ça va marcher. Je ne veux pas abandonner. Tu sais, tu le sais que je t'aime et même si tu es ma sœur, rien n'y change, dit Seth.

- oui mais imagine ce que diront les autres s'ils l'apprennent…

- on s'en fou, ce qui compte c'est nous et rien d'autre, d'accord.

Pour réponse elle l'embrassa passionnément, je trouvais cela tellement beau que je voulu sortir discrètement sauf que je suis tombée en faisant un boucan d'enfer.  
Bien joué Kim vive la discrétion.

Je vis Leah et Seth se tournait vers moi.

- désoler je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dis-je en commençant à partir

- Attends ! me dit Seth en me prenant par le poignet, il se retourna vers Leah lui demanda de nous laisser seul, ce qu'elle fit.

- Ce que tu as vu, j'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne pour l'instant ? Je sais que Leah est ma sœur mais nous ne sommes pas lié par le sang et je l'aime, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux sur de lui.

- Mais …

- laisse moi finir, je sais que certains trouverons ça répugnant et que nos famille ne seront pas d'accord mais je veux quand même être avec elle je l'aime, s'il te plait ne le dis à personne.

- ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas le dire car…

- non, non s'il te plait ne leur dit rien s'il te plait non …attends tu as dit que tu ne dirais rien ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- je comprends bien se que c'est d'être amoureux on ne peut pas le contrôler. De toute façon je n'ai rien à dire, si vous avez besoin d'aide alors je vous soutiendrais mais je ne dirais pas que votre choix est nul car je trouve que vous formez un joli couple, bien que je vous connaisse depuis peu.

Je l'entendis murmurer un « merci » puis il me serra dans ses bras.

- aller vas la rejoindre et rassure là.

Le reste de ma journée se passa tranquillement sauf durant tout le trajet du retour, Angéla me fit la tête, elle m'en voulait la déposa à la maison et Emmett devait la rejoindre pour qu'il travaille ensemble sur le projet. Je partis en ville faire des courses. J'achetai des meubles et deux ordinateurs portables. Ensuite je vis une vieille librairie, je suis entré pour acheter quelque chose pour Angel.  
Je rentre enfin chez moi le cadeau emballé sous mon bras, j'ouvre la porte et entends des rires provenant du salon. Je me dirige donc vers et dit :

- Eh ben ! Je vois que ça bosse dur ici.

Ils arrêtèrent de rire, me regardèrent, se regardèrent de nouveau, avant de rire de plus belle, je ne pus que les suivre dans leur fou rire.

- Tiens j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, Ange, pour me faire pardonner de ce midi.

* * *

**  
**

**Alors qu'en avez- vous pensé ?  
Quel cadeau Kim offre à Ange ?  
Bisous amandine et margot.**


	7. chapitre 6

Coucou.

Encore désolé pour le retard mais ne vous inquiètez pas on ne vous oubli pas. On avez juste des petits problèmes d'ordinateur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pov angéla

Un cadeau ? Pour se faire pardonner ? Ha oui c'est vrai elle m'avait laissée toute seule avec Mike alors qu'elle venait de me promettre « de ne plus ne laisser seule avec lui ». Et encore une fois se fut Emmett et Bella qui me sauvèrent et m'accompagnèrent en anglais.

En cours je mis au fond de la classe. 5 minutes plus tard quelqu'un s'assit à coté de moi, c'était Jane volturi. Attirais-je donc toute leur famille ? Je n'arrêtée pas de les voir. Plusieurs personnes sont venues me voir me posant toujours les mêmes questions, ceux destinées aux nouveaux, Jane les avait envoyés boulé. Je l'avais remercié mais elle prétexta que se n'était pas pour moi mais pour elle, elle n'aimait pas avoir trop de monde à côté d'elle. Mais avec sa beauté cela ne doit pas être facile de ne pas être entouré. Elle du m'entendre vu qu'elle souri.

Les deux heures passèrent lentement, Jane me parlait que rarement, bien que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était froide et insensible, moi je pensais que c'était juste une impression qu'elle voulait donner aux autres.

Ensuite j'eus maths, et là encore le destin décida de me mettre avec un membre de leur famille cette foi se fut Jasper. Déjà ce matin en histoire j'étais avec Alec, vous savait le garçon qui m'intrigue, j'aurais encore juré apercevoir ses yeux rouges, bizarrement cela me rassurer mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Finalement l'heure de maths se passa plutôt bien. A la fin de l'heure je me précipitai rejoindre ma sœur mais bien sur maladroite comme je suis, je trébuchai contre quelqu'un ; Alec, il me rattrapa de peu, je relevai ma tête pour le remercié et remarquai que ses yeux était de nouveaux rouges. Je mis à sourire et je lui dis :

- Tu sais que tu es beaucoup mieux avec cette couleur.

Je reparti sans même voir sa réaction. Je me dirigeai vers le parking et vis emmett avec toute leur bande. Houla ! Ils font peur quand ils sont tous regrouper. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeas vers eux. J'eus le droit à plusieurs regards remplie d'haine et de jalousies. J'arrivais à leurs niveaux sans même adresser un regard aux autres, je m'adressai à Emmett :

- Tiens, c'est mon adresse, tu peux venir après avoir déposé tes affaires si tu veux ?

- Pas de problème, en attendant choisi un livre et pas qui parle de vampire !dit-il en se moquant de moi.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris, je crois qu'ils me prennent pour une folle maintenant.

- Très drôle tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas encore !

Je repartis, en évitant de peu Alec qui s'étonna de me voir. Je rejoignis ma sœur, elle me déposa à la maison et partit faire les courses.

Emmett arriva peu de temps après, on décida ensemble de prendre la légende du monde perdu : Atlantide. Après avoir travaillé sérieusement pendant 2 heures, Emmett perdit tout sa concentration et m'empêcha de travailler en me chatouillant ou encore en me taquinant sur ma passion pour les choses étranges. Ma sœur arriva et me tendis un cadeau.

- J'espère qu'il est bien mon cadeau parce qu'il t'en faut beaucoup pour être pardonner !

- Mais oui tu vas adorer.

Elle sortie le paquet.

- Pourquoi doit-elle se faire pardonner, murmura Emmett

- Elle m'a trahie en me laissant seule avec cette imbécile de Mike.

- Désolé mais je pouvais plus supporter Tyler, allez ouvre-le plutôt que de me crier dessus !

Je déchirai le papier cadeau en râlant « ce n'était pas la peine de l'emballer »

- Quoi tu n'es pas contente, je te le reprends ? (margot : c'est une phrase qu'amandine me dit souvent)( amandine : c'est même pas vrai d'abord si tu continue comme sa je te reprend tout ce que je t'ai passée. Oups ! Je crois que je me suis vendue…)

- Non !

- Alors ouvre-le !

Emmett explosa de rire et nous demanda si on se disputer toujours comme ça, je le regardai puis regarda Kim et nous rejouâmes alors Emmett dans son fou rire.

A peine ouvert mon cadeau Emmett s'arrêta subitement de rire, il regarda mon cadeau. C'était un livre ancien marqué en ors : LES LEGENDES QUILEUTE.

- Oh c'est le livre que je voulais ! Merci, merci Kim tu es toute pardonner, dis-je en embrassant ma sœur.

Je regardai Emmett qui était toujours entrain de regarder le livre.

- Emmett sa va ? Emmett, hou ! hou ! Emmett !

- Hein ? euh ! oui sa va, il faut juste que je rentre chez moi, on se voit un autre jour pour finir.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

N'hésitez pas à nous laissez des reviews…

Margot et Amandine.


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou tout le monde,

Voila la suite et n'oubliez pas de donner vos avis.

* * *

POV Emmett

Ce livre, c'est celui des Quileutes, il contient les légendes des loups et la notre, celle des vampires. Comment l'as t'elle eu?

Elle ne devrait pas être en possession de ce livre.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Elle va deviner en plus est plutôt maline, elle va le remarquer c'est sur. Il faut que je parte prévenir les autres.

- Emmett sa va ? Emmett

- Hein ! Oui sa va, il faut que je rentre chez moi, on se voit un autre jour pour finir.

Sans même attendre sa réponse je parti en direction de chez moi. Une fois arrivé je dis à voix haute « réunion familial urgente .Alec, Jane venait aussi ».

En quelque seconde tout le monde se rassembla dans le salon, ils étaient tous inquiet et personne ne semblaient comprendre pourquoi je l'ai avait fait venir ici.

Carliste, mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'encourager à parler.

- Que ce passe t'il Emmett, pourquoi nous avoir rassemblé ?demanda Esmée ma mère

- Alice tu n'as rien vu ?

- Vu ? Mais vu quoi ? Emmett, je ne comprends pas j'ai rien vu de spécial.

- Bon tu va nous dire ce qui ce passe à la fin, répliqua Jane

- On a un problème avec les nouvelles ! Répondis-je

- Les nouvelles ? Pourquoi explique-toi ! dit Rosalie

- Ben vous savez, je travail avec ange, je veux dire Angéla, en littérature et comment dire, elle a une espèce de passion pour les légendes, celle des fées, des sorcières et j'en passe. Elle est perspicace. Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait toujours des tonnes de recherches en plus pour tout savoir d'eux et maintenant, elle vient d'avoir le livre contenant de notre légende.

Il eut un gros blanc les visages de ma famille reflétaient de plus en plus leurs inquiétudes, je voulu les rassurés.

- Mais bon ce n'est pas si grave, Alice tu le verras si il se passe quelques choses, ou Edward regardera dans leur pensée pour voir si elle nous on découvert

- Je ne peux pas ! répondit Edward

- Quoi ? demanda-ton tous en même temps.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Bella

- Je sais rien moi, surement pour la même raison que je ne peux pas lire les tiennes !

- Si elle devine ont aura que les tuer. Proposa Jane

- Non ! criais-je

- N'oublie pas pourquoi on ait venu ici ! répliqua Jane avec colère.

- Calme-toi Jane, ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver une solution. dit Jasper en lui prenant la main.

Le regard froid de Jane s'adoucit en regardant jasper, puis comme s'ils nous ont oubliés, ils s'embrassèrent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

- Et vous deux ce n'est pas le moment et si vous voulez faire des cochonneries aller dans votre chambre… Aie… mais Bella pourquoi tu m'as frappé.

- Tais-toi imbécile.

- Mais je t'aime moi, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle se mit à rougir, j'adore quand elle rougit, cela me donne encore plus envie de l'embêter. J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser quand…

- Et des chambre existe pour faire vos cochonnerie vous deux, lança Jane fièrement.

Je lui lançais un regarde noir.

- Revenons au problème, je pense qu'il faut attendre, après tout ce n'est peut être rien, elles ne feront peut être pas la comparaison, dit Jacob.

- Tu sais elle n'est pas si bête que cela répliquais-je

- Pour éviter tout ennuie personne ne s'approchera d'eux, je les surveillerais de loin du mieux que je peux vu que je n'arrive pas à lire dans leur penser.

- Mais je lui parle déjà, je suis sur que l'on peut lui faire confiance dis-je.

- C'est une humaine, on ne peut pas faire confiance à une humaine, dit Jane sèchement

- Mais Bella, elle le sait bien et elle ne nous trahirait jamais ! dis-je en regardant mon amour.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, personne ne leur parlera, le temps que je prenne une décision compris !trancha Carlisle.

Le silence suivit se fit pensant et tout le monde me regardait. Cela m'énerva, pourquoi fuir les humain, nous ne leur faisons aucun mal et…

Je partis dans la chambre énervé, j'en avais marre, j'étais allongé sur le lit quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et une odeur sucré ressemblant à du miel envahis la pièce.

C'était son odeur, et je l'adorais.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur que cela va bien se passer, me dit Bella en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Oui j'espère, en tout cas je ferais tous pour que l'on ne quitte pas la ville, je ne me séparais jamais de toi. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Sans plus attendre je l'embrassai. Dans les premier temps, j'avais peur de la blesser ou de perdre le contrôle mais cela c'était vite passer maintenant je pouvais profiter pleinement d'elle. C'était dingue l'effet que produisait Bella sur moi. Je glisser ma main sous son maillot caressant son dos, son ventre et remonta sur ses siens recouvert de son soutien-gorge. Elle poussa un petit gémissement quand je le dégrafai. Ne restant pas sans rien faire, elle m'arracha sauvagement ma chemise avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

Je me détachai de ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou qui se tendit à mon contact, à mon tour je luis retira sa chemise, ensuite vint le tour de son soutien-gorge.

Pendant quelques secondes je la regardai, décidément jamais je me lasserai de la contempler, elle est parfaite.

Je pris ses seins en coupe dans mes mains et me mit à lécher ses tétons, je m'amusais avec se qui la fit gémir.

- Emmett s'il te plait … dit-elle avec empressement.

Elle était bien pressée aujourd'hui. Je retirai son pantalon et son boxer tout en douceur voulant continuer à la torturer. Je descendis vers son intimité, je déposais quelques baisers avant d'introduire en elle un doigt. Elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir. Oh ! Elle veut jouer à cela. Je rajoutai un doigt en elle, elle se cambra, se mordit plus fort enfin d'étouffer son gémissement.

- Tu ne compte pas gémir ! dis-je, amusée par sa situation

- Je… ne te … ferais pas … se plaisir, me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ah oui! Voyons si tu arrives à résister !

Je retirai mes doigts puis sans attendre je retirai mon pantalon et mon boxer puis ma la pénétra doucement. Je commençai un lent va et vient pour la torturer. Mon bébé ma regarda mi-amusée, mi-contrariée.

- Tu crois que c'est… comme sa que tu vas … gagner ! me dit-elle avec une pointe de mécontentement.

- Non … ça c'était pour te faire râler !

J'accélérai mon va et vient et y mit plus de force, elle se cambra. Je plaçai une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je l'embrassais tout en le pénétrant plus en profondeur. Je me senti en bord de la jouissance, mais elle n'avait pas encore gémit, enfin si mais soit elle l'étouffait en m'embrassent soit en se mordant sa lèvre qui d'ailleurs commence à saigner. Je ne la laisserais pas faire, je veux l'entendre gémir. Alors j'accélérai encore la cadence. A bout de souffle, mon cœur finit par lâcher prise et émit un gémissement suivit de mon prénom, peu de temps après nous atteignit le 7éme ciel ensemble.

Elle s'endormit la tête sur mon épaule comme son habitude, je resserrai mon étreinte. Au bout de quelques heures elle se réveilla et embrassa.

- Alors j'ai gagné lui, dis-je en souriant.

Elle se leva, s'entoura du drap et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais avant de l'atteindre, elle tourna la tête vers moi en affichant un sourire.

- Tu crois ça ! dit-elle satisfaite d'elle.

Elle parti se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Pourquoi disait-elle ça? J'avais gagné, elle avait joui, j'avais beau me repasser la scène en tête, je ne comprenais pas.

Je me rappelai enfin qu'elle était pressée de m'avoir en elle, zut! elle l'a fait exprès.

- Merde je me suis fait avoir, dis-je en balançant un coussin sur le mur.

A ce moment j'entendis des rires venant d'en bas. D'accord maintenant tout le monde est au courant je déteste cette famille, on n'a pas d'intimité.

N'empêche, elle est vraiment doué pour me piégé ma Bell's.

* * *

Le lemon est dédié à aurélie que j'adore et qui elle adore le couple emmett/bella.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous, soyer indulgents, c'était mon premier lemon et amandine fera le prochain.

N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews.

A bientôt.

Amandine et Margot.


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou

Désoler pour le retard mais entre les révisons pour le bac et le passage des mes concours je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper. Mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour poursuivre notre histoire. Alors voila sans plus attendre la suite.

* * *

Pov Kim

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que nous étions au lycée. J'avais remarqué que ma sœur était triste en ce moment mais elle refusait de me dire pourquoi.

Je me préparai pour aller à ma première heure de cours.

Angéla commençant à 9h dormait encore. La chance.

Pour ma première heure j'ai anglais, je me préparais psychologiquement car c'est dans ce cour que je suis assise à coté de Jared. Durant la semaine j'ai appris qu'il faisait partie des plus populaires du lycée. Seth et Leah était les seul amis que je m'étais fait depuis la rentrer. Tyler n'arrêter pas de draguer.

Je m'installai en anglais, Jared n'était pas encore présent. Le cours commença, puis au bout d'une demi-heure un surveillant nous annonça

- Mr VILLAS Jared ne sera pas là pendant un long moment vu qu'il a une grippe, il faudra donc que quelqu'un lui apporte ses devoirs.

Ce fut Paul un amis à lui qui se désigna. J'étais inquiète pour lui à un point que je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, je m'imaginer des scénarios horrible mais je dois m'inquiéter encore et toujours pour rien. Autre chose me tracassait, mon rêve, je n'arrêtai pas de le ès être sorti de mes pensés, je me dirigeai en maths.

J'étais avec Alice, bizarrement je la trouvais plus distante avec moi. L'heure passa très lentement, je remarquais qu'Alice essaye parfois de me parler, mais au dernier moment, aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Le reste de la mâtiné se passa rapidement. Je rentrai chez moi et n'avais pas cours comme on était mercredi. De retour chez moi, Angéla accueilli en faisant semblant que tout aller bien, mais je sentais sa tristesse, je ne fis rien elle finirait par m'en parler de tout façon. Elle et moi on ne se cache rien.

Nous mangeâmes et je partis dans ma chambre, les meubles étaient arrivés, je me sentais comme chez moi dans cette endroit. Après m'être un peu reposé je décidai d'aller courir.

Une fois dehors, je me mis à courir à mon rythme en écoutant les chansons de mon mp4 défilait une à une.

J'aimais courir dans la forêt.

Malgré la musique que j'écoutais, je perçu un hurlement de loups. Puis, plus rien. Je retirai mes écouteurs. Les bruits venaient de l'autre côté de la route. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette endroit m'attirait, je sentais que je devais y aller. Je devais traverser cette route.

TUT-TUT !!!!

Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la route et vit une voiture en face de moi, se rapprochant à grande vitesse.

TUT-TUT !!!

Quand je regardais les films à la télé, vous savez ceux ou une voiture roule à grande vitesse vers homme et lui ne bouge pas, à ce moment j'ai toujours rigolais me disant ce n'est pas réaliste, l'homme devrait bouger. Mais là je compris pourquoi l'homme n'avait pas bouger. C'est parce qu'il était paralysé par la peur, tout comme je le suis en ce moment. Je fermai les yeux et dit :

- Désoler Angéla.

J'aurais du sentir un coup violent venir , mais il ne se passa rien à la place je sentais que l'on me poussait sur le côté.

J'ouvris les yeux et vit la voiture continuer son chemin. Le conducteur ne s'est même pas arrêtée pour voir comment j'allais. Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait sauvée et vit un énorme loup, vraiment énorme et surtout, il était grand, très grand. Il me regarda en me montrant ses crocs…

Pov Angéla

Kim étant partie courir, je m'assis sur le pouf de ma chambre repensant à ma semaine.

Kim s'était fait de nouveaux amis, Seth le garçon assis à côté d'elle en littérature et Leah.

J'étais heureuse pour elle, elle semblait bien s'être intégrer à ce nouvel environnement.

Pourtant je sentais qu'elle s'éloignait de moi.

Vous allez sûrement me dire que j'exagère et toi n'as-tu pas d'amis ?

Amis ?

Il y a un moment je croyais en avoir, au moins un, Emmett, mais depuis qu'il est venu chez moi, il ne me parle plus.

Il fait tous pour m'éviter, plusieurs fois j'ai essayé en vain d'avoir une explication avec lui.

Bella aussi m'évitait.

Aurais-je donc fait quelque chose de mal ?

Depuis ce jour, j'ai l'impression d'être abandonnée.

Ne voulant plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je pris le livre que m'avait acheté Kim… je m'empressais de le feuilleter pour voir quelles légendes, il contenait.

Dedans se trouvait plein de légendes que j'avais déjà lu, mais mon regard se porta sur la légende des vampires.

Je la lu attentivement. Ils ont le corps froid, leur cœur ne bat plus, il possède un charme à vous en couper le souffle, sont munis d'une force titanes et d'une rapidité phénoménal, leur yeux sont rouge sang due au sang humain dont ils se nourrissent...

Je fus sortis de ma lecture par un mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose ou que quelque chose va bientôt se produire.

* * *

Que va-t-il arriver à Kim ?

Angéla va-t-elle maintenant qu'elle à lu la légende comprendre ce qui se passe autour d'elle ?

Pour le savoir il faut attendre le prochain chapitre.

N'oubliez pas de nous dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt.

Amandine et Margot.


End file.
